


[Art|| 6.06 makeout sesh]

by bleekay



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleekay/pseuds/bleekay
Summary: [Artwork|| Description: David and Patrick making out post-6.06]
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 15
Kudos: 142





	[Art|| 6.06 makeout sesh]

[Original Tumblr post here.](https://bleekay.tumblr.com/post/190820144136) Please don't repost anywhere, thank you! :)


End file.
